fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite! The Series
'Nicktoons Unite! The Series is a GGI-animated series adaptation of the video game of the same name and its sequels "Nicktoons: Battle For Volcano Island", "Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots", and "Nicktoons: Globs Of Doom". The show aired in 2015 every Saturday morning on Nickelodeon, but was cancelled after 10 episodes aired. The full run of 24 episodes aired on Nicktoons (channel) from 2016 to 2017. The series focuses on crossover characters from different Nicktoons characters including Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Danny Phantom, and Dib (and later Sam Manson, Aang, Katara, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell) fighting against bad guys Professor Calamitous, Technus, Plankton, and Zim (and later Beautiful Gorgeous, Spectra, Ember, Azula, and D.O.O.M.) in order to save Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Petropolis, Zim's town, and the Avatar world. Characters from Planet Sheen, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Barnyard, and Tak & The Power of Juju make a guest appearance in every episode and several characters from old Nicktoons shows (including Rocko's Modern Life and Ren & Stimpy) make cameos as well. Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Gary the Snail *Mr. Krabs *Larry the Lobster *Margret Bubblebottom Squarepants *Plankton *The Flying Dutchman *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dash Baxter *Paulina Sanchez *Kwan *Star *Valerie Gray *Dani Phantom *Ida Manson *Pamela Manson *Nicolai Technus *Penelope Spectra *Ember McLain *Cujo *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Girl-Eating Plant *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *King Goobot V *Dib *Gaz *GIR *Ms. Bitters *Professor Membrane *Zim *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Chief *Peg Puppy *Mrs. Katswell *Verminous Staptrap *Larry *Ollie *Francisco *The Chameleon *Stink Bug *Aang *Katara *Toph Beifong *Sokka *Appa *Momo *Prince Zuko *Princess Azula *Mr. Nesmith *Princess OomLout *Doppy Dopweiler *Aseefa *Chock Chock *The Emperor *Dorkus Aurelius *Pinter *Otis *Pig *Freddy *Peck *Pip *Abby *Bessie *Mrs. Beady *Jenny Wakeman *Nora Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Armageddroid *Vexus *Tak *Jeera *Keeko *The Pupununu Tribe *Traloc *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *The Gilded Yak *Powdered Toast Man *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Spunky *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Earl *The Chameleon Brothers *Mr. Smitty *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *The Gromble *Catdog *Daggett *Norbert *Fanboy *Chum-Chum *Arnold Shortman *Helga Pataki *Gerald *Phoebe *Harold *Stinky *Sid *Rhonda *Eugene *Grandpa Phil *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Rudy Tabootie *Snap *Penny Sanchez *Globulous *Mawgu *Wise Old Crab Episode List Season 1 *1. The Beginning (aired 4-4-15) *2. Battle For Planet Sheen (aired 4-11-15) *3. Farm Wars (aired 4-18-15) *4. Attack Of The Robots (aired 4-25-15) *5. A Date With Disaster (aired 5-2-15) *6. The Search For Avatar (aired 5-9-15) *7. Rumble In The Jungle (aired 7-4-15) *8. Stagefright (aired 7-11-15) *9. Prom Date With Fate (aired 7-18-15) *10. Ghost Hunt (aired 7-25-15) *11. Beautiful But Deadly (unaired; later aired 9-24-16) *12. Spy Pets (unaired; later aired 10-15-16) *13. Girls Night Out (unaired; later aired 11-5-16) Season 2. *14. Doctor's Disorders (aired 9-10-16) *15. Micro-Management (aired 9-17-16) *16. The Superleague Of Evil (aired 10-22-16) *17. The Road To Nowheres (aired 11-12-16) *18. Law And Odor (aired 11-19-16) *19. Jimmy's Replacement (aired 12-3-16) *20. Mission: Unimpossible (aired 12-24-16) *21. The Best Moments (aired 12-31-16) *22. Who's In Charge? (aired 1-7-17) *23. Avatar Con Cruise (aired 2-4-17) *24. Final Curtain (aired 2-18-17)